


Missing Princess

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [23]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senshi discuss Princess Serenity’s disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Princess

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second place winner of the "That's What She Said" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

"I'm afraid Princess Serenity has snuck away to see the Earth prince."

"Again? That's the third time this month! Are you certain, Mercury?"

"I've looked everywhere for her, but she's gone. I'm sorry, Jupiter. I should have been paying better attention to her."

"It's not your fault. The princess is ingenious at finding ways to give us the slip."

"If only she would put that sort of effort toward her studies…"

"The girl is head-over-heels. You can't blame her for wanting to be with the man she loves."

"Venus, that's a dangerous thing to say! You know it is forbidden for them to be together."

"Oh, you don't have a romantic bone in your entire body, Mars. That's what makes it so exciting!"

"Really? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were the one helping the princess sneak away to Earth."

"I'm the leader of the princess' guard. Do you really think I would do such a thing?"

"Knowing you, yes."

"It wounds me that you have such little faith in me, Mars. To prove to you that I had nothing to do with this, I'll go to Earth myself and bring Serenity back."

"Oh, no you won't! The last time we sent you looking for her, you didn't come back until the next morning. Mercury will go."

"Me?"

"You were the one who lost her. Besides, I trust you not to let your hormones get the best of you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means, Venus."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Does a certain whi-"

"Okay, fine, you made your point. Mercury can go!"


End file.
